Recíproco
by FlynnChan
Summary: Akane apretó con fuerza sus puños! no le faltaban ganas de tirar esa puerta y darle a Ranma la paliza de su vida!


Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

 **-AHHH Maldición, maldición, MALDICIÓN!**

 **-Vamos Ranma, ya sal de ahí! o piensas quedarte toda la vida en el baño!**

 **-Eso planeo, maldición! ya déjame en paz!**

Akane frunció el ceño y apretó con fuerza sus puños! no le faltaban ganas de tirar esa puerta y darle a Ranma la paliza de su vida!. Es que ya llevaban así casi una hora y por más que ella trataba de ser amable, el baka ese sólo con groserías le respondía; como se atreve encima que estaba preocupada por el... Mejor respiró profundo tratando de controlarse ... otra vez.

 **\- Vamos Akane piensa en cosas tranquilas -** murmuró para sí misma la peliazul **-** **Piensa en ese libro de recetas nuevo que está esperando en tu cuarto para que lo uses, oh si! los deliciosos platillos que prepararía esta vez, porque tenía el presentimiento que esta vez no fallaría y se lo probaría a ese … -**

 **-MALDICIÓOOOON-** La diatriba interna de la chica fue cortada por otra de las maldiciones de su prometido, lo único que hacía ahí a parte de estar encerrado en el baño era estar maldiciendo y gruñiendo todo el tiempo.

 **\- Ya Ranma no ha de ser tan malo, además no es el fin del mundo … es algo que a todos nos pasa en la vida -** Trató de razonar una vez más con su obcecado prometido.

 **\- Sii? pues no me importa lo que una marimacho con poco atractivo piense, ya te quiero ver que harías si estuvieras en mi lugar! -** Gritó el muchacho del otro lado de la puerta, pero enseguida terminó de decir esas palabras, un recuerdo vino a su mente haciendo que se arrepintiera de inmediato **\- pero que idiota que soy-** murmuró para sí mismo, luego de recordar que Akane ya pasó por la misma situación que él hace unos años.

 **\- Lo siento, Akane de verdad no quise decir eso.**

 **\- …**

Esperó alguna palabra de la chica, que lo insultara o que derrumbara la puerta y lo moliera a golpes, pero no había ningún ruido del otro lado de la puerta ...Eso no era buena señal.

 **-¿Akane? …**

 **-...**

 **-Akane de verdad ya dije que lo siento -** Pero no hubo respuesta alguna - **Akane por qué me ignoras?!** \- Ranma que no podía soportar que Akane le aplicara la ley del hielo, se picó enseguida. **\- Akane maldita sea di algo!-**

Pero ni una señal …

Un tick nervioso apareció en su ojo izquierdo **\- AHHH maldita sea, te he dicho que no me ignores cuando te hablo, tu tonta marimacho … -** Ranma iba furioso a encarar a su prometida, abrió la puerta de golpe… y se llevó una sorpresa al ver a la chica parada ahí frente a la puerta como si nada con una enorme sonrisa, y enseguida cayó en cuenta que había olvidado porque no quería salir del baño.

 **-Hasta que saliste del baño baka!**

 **-Mierda, lo hiciste a propósito! … eres … eres una tramposa! … tu ...tu piernas gordas!-** Enseguida su cara estaba enterrada en el piso de madera gracias al tremendo golpe que recibió, quedando más allá que acá por ese mazo infernal.

 **-TARADO! encima que vengo hacerte un favor! … Ahora vamos a mi cuarto idiota para tratar de arreglartela de una vez por todas! -** Ella lo cogió de su trenza para arrastrarlo a su habitación, y solo entonces se dio cuenta que no había más que unos cabellos sueltos por aquí y por allá.

De repente se sintió mal por Ranma, ella sabía cuánto él amaba su trenza que tanto lo caracterizaba. Pero ni modo, lo hecho, hecho estaba y no había que seguir llorando sobre la leche derramada, así que lo agarró de un brazo y lo llevó como costal a su cuarto, tirandolo con delicadeza, sobre la silla junto a su escritorio, un gemido de dolor salió de la boca de Ranma por el fuerte impacto, pero ni aún así reaccionó.

 **-Bien! hora de un nuevo corte de cabello! -** Akane con tijeras en mano haciéndolas sonar y con un brillo diabólico en los ojos...

xoxoxoxoxoxox

El maltrecho chico despertaba de su inducido sueño

 **-AY mi cabeza! -** se tocaba el chichón que había aparecido gracias al golpe recibido por ese maldito mazo. Ya una vez consciente del todo, se dio cuenta que su prometida estaba sentada en la cama frente a él, con una sonrisa un tanto rara y un … un rubor en sus mejillas?

 **-Qué escondes? -** entrecerró los ojos y la vio directo a su cara, algo ocultaba la conocía muy bien.

 **-Nada -** Akane giró el rostro hacia el lado contrario y no pasó desapercibido para Ranma que algo ocultó detrás de su espalda.

 **-Akane, que ocultaste detrás tuyo?**

 **-Que nada, te digo!**

 **-Muestramelo!**

 **-NO**

 **-QUE ME LO MUESTRES! o yo misma lo sacaré así tenga que tantearte todita!**

 **-PEDAZO DE PERVERTIDO! Y YA TE DIJE QUE NO!**

 **-Eres una mula terca!**

 **-Imbécil!**

 **-OBCECADA!**

 **-IDIOTA!**

 **-MARICHACHO!**

 **-TARADO!**

 **-… tu … tu TARADA tu también!**

 **-JA! idiota! -** Akane mofándose lo apuntó con el dedo, sin darse cuenta que mostró lo que no debía! y sacó la tijera que trataba de esconder de Ranma, de frente en su cara.

Ranma palideció de inmediato, no podía creerlo, debe estar en una maldita pesadilla! a parte que ese cegatón de Mouse se las arregló para tropezar en una pelea y de la forma más ridícula le cortara en diagonal la mayor parte de su trenza, ahora Akane vino a terminar con lo que quedaba de ella! … era su fin, el final del apuesto Ranma Saotome, no podría soportarlo, su cabello secretamente era lo que más apreciaba en él, no eran sus ojos como todo el mundo pensaba, él era atractivo por su hermosa trenza que llevaría con orgullo hasta el día de su muerte … pero ahora todo se ha ido, no quería verse a un espejo, ya de por si era malo, como estaría ahora después de pasar por los rastrillos que Akane tenía por manos.

 **-Ya llévame de una vez Kamisama!**

Akane frunció el ceño al escucharlo, y encima el muy imbécil alzó sus manos al cielo en señal de súplica **\- Por lo menos, mírate al espejo primero y te darás cuenta que no soy tan torpe con las manos como piensas -**

 **-Ya no importa, este es el fin del atractivo Ranma Saotome, ya para qué vivir-** Dijo el chico, bajando sus brazos y quedando cabizbajo.

 **-AISHH eres un exagerado! -** Dijo Akane parándose de frente a Ranma con un espejo en la mano y enseñándole su reflejo, pero este que ya vio el movimiento venir volteó el rostro a otro lado, no quería verse! sólo tenía que evitar los espejos por unos años hasta que su cabello luciera un poco ...normal.

 **-Que te mires!-**

 **-NO QUIERO!**

Akane que se enojó enseguida agarró la cabeza de Ranma y la volteó con fuerza haciendo que se escuchara un traqueteo extraño de su cuello, mientras lo ponía frente al espejo.

 **-AY! ME DUELE! ERES UNA BRUTA!**

 **-PUES MÍRATE DE UNA VEZ!**

 **-QUE NO QUIERO! -** Y cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitar ver su reflejo.

 **-RANMAAA -** Akane harta de las niñería y tozudez de Ranma lo agarró del cabello jalándolo con fuerza haciendo que alzara su cabeza y puso el espejo de frente una vez más. Del tremendo jalón que le dio, este abrió sus ojos y no le quedó de otra que mirar su reflejo.

 **-pero que … -** Ranma agarró el espejo de las manos de Akane para verse bien, y no podría creerlo en verdad se veía algo diferente pero ... diferente bien, tenía el cabello más corto de lo normal y su trenza ya no estaba pero se veía bien, incluso lo hacía ver un poco más maduro.

 **-Te dije que no era tan torpe para algunas cosas -** Dijo Akane que no le quitaba la vista de encima, y su sonrojo había regresado a sus mejillas.

- **Tu ...tu crees que me … me veo ...bien así? -** Dijo el chico también un poco sonrojado, por lo que acaba de preguntarle a su prometida ... pero le importa mucho lo que ella pensaba de su nueva apariencia.

 **-Yo .. yo creo que … creo que… te ves muy bien … Ranma.**

 **-Gracias Akane -** avergonzado Ranma se levantó para irse por la puerta.

 **-Ranma**

 **-Si ?**

 **-Me gusta más cómo te ves con el cabello corto.**

xoxoxoxoxoxox

 _\- Olvidé decirte, que así te ves más bonita_

 _\- Ya olvídalo, no tienes que darme ánimos_

 _\- No es eso! .. es que te portas amable y así es más fácil hablar_

 _\- Ah sí? pues yo sigo siendo la misma_

 _\- Me gusta más como te ves de cabello corto_

 _-..._

 _\- Si! ya se que no te importa mucho lo que yo piense ... pero es que..._

 _\- Ranma ... gracias_

 _-mmm_

 _-Aunque no sea cierto_

 _-Es cierto ... en serio ... te ves bien_

 **FIN**

Si llegaron hasta el final se los agradezco mucho, no suelo escribir seguido pero a veces me dan ganas de hacerlo, en realidad me gusta mucho más leer todas esas maravillosas historias que escribir :D .

Ah y se que Ranma no se podría soltar el cabello por el bigote de dragón, pero quise obviar ese detalle para esta historia, siempre me pregunté como sería un Ranma sin su trenza, y casi no he leído ni una historia en que pierda su trenza, ustedes si? si saben de una por favor recomiendemela, así no sea sobre eso y sea de otra cosa igual recomiendemelas! me encanta leer! jajaja


End file.
